


Brushed Love

by StarfruitSpice



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: ENJOY IT, M/M, sexual toothbrushing, yeah thats the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitSpice/pseuds/StarfruitSpice
Summary: Jack has a special request from Rhys. It's cleaner than expected.





	Brushed Love

Rhys knew Jack was a bit… Odd. Jack’s interests confused Rhys, but he would often entertain the older man anyway. It was harmless fun, anyway, and Rhys usually ended up enjoying himself anyway.

So when Jack snuck in during Rhys’s nighttime routine of brushing his teeth, seemingly excited about something until he saw Rhys brushing his teeth- well Rhys figured it was a kink thing. He tried to offer that he could just brush his teeth again, but Jack didn’t seem interested. So Rhys waited. 

“Wha’cha thinkin about, kitten?” Jack had his elbows on the table- again- and he seemed amused as he watched Rhys, thinking about work. 

“Ugh, Hugo ‘lost’ files again. He’s just trying to make my life miserable.” it had been a week since Rhys had gotten the promotion to vice president of securities propaganda, and Hugo was trying to make him fail. “It’s a good thing he’s too stupid to realize I can just hack his computer to get them.” 

“So what’s the big? You need a big, strong, handsome man to knock some sense into him?” Rhys smirked at Jack, who chose to pose by flexing. 

“I can't see how strong you really are with all those layers.” Rhys gave Jack his best bedroom eyes. “And I'd much rather you knock some sense into me.”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, yeah you would. Still, early morning tomorrow, we should probably be responsible and go to bed early or something. Don't wanna be sleepy for the slagged stalker testing.”

Agreeing, Rhys yawned. Then he remembered Jack’s thing. “Hey- I mean we have a little time. You seemed kinda down when you caught me brushing my teeth the other day.” Jack seemed to perk up, and panic just a bit. “What was that about?”

Rhys could tell from how red Jack’s ears got that he was embarrassed. Rhys grinned. He liked those rare moments he could get Jack embarrassed. Jack simply coughed and stood up, looking everywhere but Rhys. 

“Ahh, nothing, pumpkin. Nothin’ to worry about at all. We should just… hit the hay, or something. Make with the sleepy.” Jack jumped as Rhys sidled up beside him. 

“Jack. You're not telling me something.” Rhys purred. “Come on, you know it’s not gonna weird me out, right?”

“That's what you say now.” Jack muttered, clearly not wanting to have this conversation.

Rhys sighed. “Fine, I'll leave you alone. For now.” Rhys turned to head back to the bedroom, counting down from ten along the way. He has just reached the door to the bedroom when he hit one, and right on cue-

“Wait!” Jack called from behind him. Rhys hid his grin. “I...i mean yeah, you don't really judge me- its just- its not really sexual and no one's ever wanted to do it before cause its weird and I mean I could just order someone to let me do it but that's not the same and I really wanna do this for you but it's  _ weird _ and-”

“Jack.” Rhys cut him off. Jacks mouth shut with a click of his teeth. “I can't even agree if you don't tell me what it is.”

“...I wanna- I- Ok, look-” Jack stammered, tried and failed to look Rhys in the eye. Rhys started to tap his foot. “I- I wanna brush your teeth.” 

Rhys stopped, his eyes widening just a fraction. “You.. you want to brush my teeth?” 

Jack finally looked Rhys in the eye. There was just a fraction of disappointment in them. “I told you it was weird.” 

“Sorry, its weird for you. You don't usually like those caretaking things.”

“I do to!” 

Rhys tried to stifle a laugh. “Alright, come on. Let’s do it.”

Perking up, Jack just kinda stared at Rhys. “You… you want to?”

“Yeah, why not. It could be fun.” 

They ended up deciding to sit in the bathroom, across from each other next to the tub, since the sink would have been too high up. Rhys had to admit, he was a little nervous. Jack was usually good about his gag reflex, but a toothbrush was a little different from a dick. 

Jack grabbed Rhys’s toothbrush from the counter, and the tube Rhys always used. “Are your teeth actually sensitive or do you just use this?”

Rhys hummed. “They can be. That's why I have a soft bristle brush.”

“Right. I’ll be gentle, then.” Jack sat down across from Rhys, setting the tube on the lip of the tub. 

Leaning forward at Jacks gesture, Rhys opened his mouth obediently. He’d done it thousands of times for Jack, but somehow this felt… more intimate. He watched as Jack wet the brush using the tub faucet, then carefully applied the toothpaste. Rhys tried not to flinch as Jack gently grabbed him by the jaw, and brought the brush up to his mouth. 

Rhys’s eyes fluttered shut as Jack started to brush. It was an odd sensation, one that sent a harsh shiver down Rhys’s spine. It was entirely different from brushing his own teeth. Jack was gentle, not knowing Rhys’s preferences or sensitivity, but Rhys still felt himself flushing and trying not to move as the bristles tickled his gums. 

“A-ah….” Rhys couldn't help the moan as Jack swiped the brush against the side of his tongue, and as Rhys opened his eyes to glare at Jack, he saw the determined focus on Jack's face. A ferocity he never really got to see in the bedroom. 

Jack made careful circles, letting Rhys spit into the tub when the foam got to be too much, before going right back at it. It took longer than if Rhys had just done it himself, but Rhys supposed that was part of the appeal. Longer, gentler, more sensual. Rhys let himself enjoy the experience, finding himself almost lost in the sensations. 

“Stick out your tongue, will you babe?” Jack sounded almost in a daze, his voice far away but present. Rhys complied, not thinking about what was to come next as he offered his tongue without resistance.

Then the gentle brush swiped across his tongue and Rhys tried to pull back. Jack grinned. “Ticklish? Come on, it won't take long.” Rhys glared at him full force, but relaxed into Jack's grip on his jaw. This time, Jack was slower, the sensation driving Rhys mad. He wanted to pull away, to bite down, to do something- but deep down he knew he wouldn't. Jack always had a way of easing the overwhelming sensations, dulling them down to just Rhys’s limit. 

He let Rhys spit once more, getting up to rinse off the brush before handing Rhys a cup. Rhys gargled the water for a second before spitting again. He took the washcloth Jack offered him and wiped his mouth clean. Rhys knew his face was flushed, and the barest beginnings of arousal had spiked. 

“Thank you.” Rhys looked up at Jack, shocked. He had never heard the older man sound so affectionate. Jack rubbed the back of his head, the skin around the mask turning red. “That was nice, prolly not a daily thing but uhh… you know. If you're ever up for a round 2. Maybe in the morning sometime.” 

Rhys grinned at him. “Only if you promise to make pancakes first.” Round 2 didn’t sound too bad, in Rhys’s opinion.


End file.
